releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This is a full list of significant characters in Release That Witch, with the chapters they are introduced in. (May contain some spoilers) Border town (non-witch) *Cheng Yan: Protagonist of the series. A mechanical engineer who was reborn as Roland Wimbledon. (c.1) *Roland Wimbledon: 4th prince. Around 20 years old. Considered unreliable and foppish, prior to Cheng Yan's reincarnation. (c.1) *Bell: 10 years old. Eastern refugee. Parents died in Valencia. Lucia's sister. (c.216) *Ferlin Eltek: "Morning Light", handsome Stronghold knight who moved to Border Town with his wife Irene. (c.132) *Irene: Wife of Ferlin Eltek. Was an orphan. Once sexually assaulted by the Duke Ryan. Theater actress and Border Town teacher. (c.143) *Theo: Spy and personal guard for Roland. Spread the word abroad of Border Town's witch haven, and returned with Ashes. Returned to being a spy and acts as a spymaster. (c.145) *May: Talented theater actress. Thought to steal Irene's husband. Met Carter Lannis and mellowed out somewhat. (c.185) *Barov Mons: Assistant Minister of Finance. Smart, old-fashioned. Looks like Gandalf. Thinks Roland is possessed by the devil, but doesn't mind. (c.1) *Karl van Bate: 35. Public schoolteacher who mourned Anna's apparent death. Mason who fled the corruption of the stronghold. Minister of Construction. (c.10) *Carter Lannis: Handsome Chief Knight / Knight Commander. Engaged to May. (c.1) *Brian: Vice-captain and promoted Knight. Beacon-lighting town patrolman. Brave fencer who stopped the food-burning plot. (c.8) *Van'er: Vice-captain. Cannoneer/gunner. Common-born recruit from the first boot camp batch. (c.25) *Iron Axe: Also called Liehu. Foreign-born commander of distinction at Border Town. (c.8) *Titus Pine: Sir Pine, Nana's father. Muscular viscount, formerly a baron. Supports his witch daughter. (c.36) **Note that there is some confusion and the name may be Tigu Pine; "Titus Pine" appears once, probably in error, as Titus is the name of the burned man who appears in the scene with him. *Sirius Daly: Young Stronghold knight with a farming background. Became the minister of agriculture at Border Town. (c.132, 244) *Kyle Sichi: Bearded chemist from Redwater City, where he was head alchemist. Rude personality, one-track mind. (c.153) *Prius Dessau: Elk family knight. Raises chickens and ducks. Was offered a teaching job. (c.132) *Chavez: Talented young alchemist. Kyle didn't convince him to come to Border Town with him until later. (c.153) * Vader: Serf who struck Khoya Harvie. Former patrolman from Valencia. Given a lashing. Applied to join the new police force. (c.322) Later becomes the chief police officer at Longsong Stronghold. * Kukasim: Older man. Former street rat scapegoat who once saved Vader's life. (c.323). Later becomes a ship captain in Border Town. (Also translated as Cacusim) Witches *Anna: Fire/particle witch. Blonde, clear blue eyes. Had given up hope before Roland came, and loves him. Immense power, brilliant mind. (c.2) *Nana Pine: Healing witch. From a land-owning family. Young dreamer airhead. Can regenerate missing fingers but can't resurrect the dead. (c.14) *Nightingale (Veronica Gilen): Shadow Killer witch. Curly blonde hair. Invisibility & lie detection. Aristocrat background. Loves Roland & food. (c.19) *Lightning: Flight witch. 120 km/h+ speeds. Young, short blonde hair, boyish, explorer. Originally defected the WCA with Nightingale. (c.59) *Wendy: Wind witch. Red hair. Grew up in a monastery. Defended Nightingale from Cara and was brought to Border Town injured. Desperately needed a bra. (c.56) *Leaves: Plant witch. Green hair. Druid plant growth and enhancement. Can merge with trees. (c.75) *Scroll: Teacher witch. "Extraordinary"-type. Black hair. Perfect memory and temporary book cloning. (c.86) *Hummingbird: Weight-reducing witch. Petite. Weight returns to objects after a while. (c.98) *Soraya Zoen: Artist witch. Short brown hair. Can coat objects with special textures and hydrophobic, insulating coating. (c.98) *Echo (Silver Moon): Sound witch. Tall, brown-skinned. Osha clan princess. Formerly lived a harsh life as a prostitute. (c.98) *Lily: Bacteria controlling witch. Can prevent food rot. Twintail doll appearance, Sharp tongue and guarded personality. Raised in a serial killer's orphanage. (c.98) *Mystery Moon: Magnetic witch. Low self-esteem, flat chest. Has had trouble following science lessons. (c.98) *Maggie: Bird witch. As a demonic beast, can fly 80km/h with two passengers. Young-looking, but an adult; long white hair. Tilly's messenger. (c.163) *Tilly Wimbledon: Fifth Princess. "Extraordinary"-type. Intellect-boosting witch queen. (c.168) *Lucia: Witch. Teenaged. Eastern refugee. Bell's sister. Can restore objects to their constituent materials. (c.216) *Ashes: Physical strength-boosting witch. "Extraordinary"-type. Ashbringer sword. Saved Wendy a long time ago. In a relationship with Tilly. (c.156) *Lotus: Land-shaping witch. Skinny with short black hair. Brought to Border Town as a guest. (c.222) *Candle: State-preserving witch. Can keep tools from overheating or ice from melting, after touch. Border Town guest. (c.237) *Evelyn: Winemaking witch. Can change alcohol's taste and properties to another kind she's consumed; possibly pure alcohol. Border Town guest. (c.237) *Honey: Beast-taming witch. Curly brown hair. Lively. Can chain commands to other creatures. Border Town guest. (c.237) *Sylvie: Eye of truth witch. Aquamarine hair, amber eyes. X-ray, 360-sight, magic energy scan. Border Town guest. (c.237) *Paper: Originally from Longsong Stronghold. Can melt snow and steam water. *Spear Passi: Previous Marquess of Fallen Dragon Ridge. Can transfer magic power between witches. * Shadow: Witch who interrogated Theo. Moved to Sleeping Island. (c.146) * Shavi: Barrier witch of Sleeping Island. (c.222) **Sometimes translated as "Shiva". * Molly: Witch of Sleeping Island. Can summon a familiar to carry objects and expand to protect an area. (c.203) * Wind Reader: Another Sleeping Island witch. As with Molly, Tilly didn't tell Roland about her. (c.286) *Breeze: Witch of Sleeping Island. From Kingdom of Dawn. Effective against "mentally inferior" enemies. (c.324) *Andrea: Witch of Sleeping Island. Powerful combat witch. Rivalry with Ashes. Magic archery. (c.324) * Agatha: Ice witch. From the ancient Federation. Blue hair. Put herself in stasis in the stone tower. Not too happy about the changes in witches' place in society. (c.150, 316, 336) * Summer: First witch to awaken in border town since Roland’s rule. Creates illusions. *Cara: Snake witch. WCA (Witch Cooperation Association) founder. Had good intentions, but led many witches to die seeking the Holy Mountain. (c.57) *Scarlett, Stone, Sherry, Windseeker, Red Pepper: Some of the WCA witches who died fighting the Devils. (c.77) * Aphra: "Faceless", "Grandma Hera". Church shape-changing witch. Touches faces. Had the king replaced, but died when targeting Border Town's witches. (c.227-231) *Zero: Purified church witch. Long white hair. Cruel. Absorbs people and their memories after mentally dueling them. (c.310) *Isabella: Purified church witch. Curly golden hair. Monitoring ability and God's Stone frequency cancellation. (c.310) *???: Pure Witch from the church responsible for the rebellion at Fallen Dragon Ridge. Controls light and uses a whip as a weapon. Deceased. * Natalia: Witch whom the Ancient Book cryptically appeared to be addressed to. (c.101) One of the leader witches of Taqila. * Alice: One of the leader witches of Taqila. Founder of the Church. * Elaine: A witch from Taqila. Church * Mayne: Archbishop at Hermes Cathedral. Likely the next pope. (c.67) * Heather: Archbishop at Hermes Cathedral. Around 30 years old and considered hard to deal with. Captured and killed by Garcia at Endless Winter. (c.67-249) * Tayfun: Archbishop at Hermes Cathedral. Old bearded man. (c.67) * Pope O'Brien: Supreme Pontiff. Likely near death. (c.178) * Ell: Heather’s student that replaced her when Mayne becomes the Pope. (c. 383) * Soli Darl: Replaces Mayne as when he becomes the Pope. (c. 383) Kingdom of Graycastle *Timothy Wimbledon: Second prince and de facto king. Framed the first prince and had him killed. At war with the other siblings. (c.45) *Garcia Wimbledon: Third princess. Blacksail Fleet pirate, Queen of Clear Water. Poisoned the original Roland. Absorbed by Zero? (c.11-314?) *Petrov Hull: Honeysuckle family merchant. Roland's Stronghold ambassador. Has hoped to get the better of Roland on a couple occasions. (c.17) *Gerald Wimbledon: First Prince. Had a lover named Olivia, of the Rose family. Not terribly bright; he was framed and executed by Timothy. (c.40) *Ali Wimbledon III: Former king. Replaced by a doppelganger witch working for the church, he was imprisoned for a time and killed later. (c.84) * Thunder: Lightning's father and famed explorer. Vanished for a time. Met with Tilly. (c.232) * Margaret Farman: Merchant born in the Fjords. 30, long blonde hair. Wants steam engines and accepts witches. Dotes on Lightning. (c.148) *Duke Osmond Ryan: Commander of Longsong Stronghold. Opposed Roland and wanted to be king himself. Killed by gunfire. (c.22-118) *Shalafi Hull: Count Honeysuckle. Petrov's father. Overweight. Poor military judgment, but a capable merchant. (c.103) *Rene: Elk family's second son. Acquaintance of Petrov. (c.102) *Jacques Medde: Elk family eldest son (Rene's brother). Left Rene's ransom unclaimed, apparently feeling threatened. Debauched noble. (c.122) *Redwyne: Spear Passi’s brother. Revolted against her due to the Church’s Influence and replaced her as Marquis. *Crack: Leader of the Ragingfire at Longsong Stronghold. (c. 461) Kingdom of Dawn * Otto Luoxi: Brother to Belinda Luoxi. Envoy from the Kingdom of Dawn to discuss countermeasures against the church with Timothy. Meets with Roland after hearing the rumors related to Border Town. Has a crush on Andrea. * Belinda Luoxi: Sister to Otto Luoxi. Likewise an envoy from the Kingdom of Dawn. * Oro Tokat: Childhood friend of Andrea and Otto Luoxi. A noble from the Kingdom of Dawn. Other minor characters *Tyre: Maid. The spy "Kingfisher", who worked under Princess Garcia. Killed herself to evade capture. (c.2) *Reynolds: Crony municipal administrator behind poor food trades from Longsong stronghold. (c.8) *Fierce Scar: Corrupt patrolman. Nephew of Hiller Dmitry. Brought fourth the plan to burn food. Interrogated and hanged. (c.28) *Greyhound: Stuttering patrol captain. Murdered by Fierce Scar. (c.28) *Viper: Vicious long-armed man from the stronghold, who came to assist Fierce Scar. Killed by Nightingale. (c.30) *Hiller Dmitry: Uncle of Fierce Scar. Elk family connection. Hanged by Roland, some time after the food-burning plot failed. (c.54) *Luke Dmitry: Head of Dmitry family, distantly related to the Elk family. Only mentioned in passing; a vassal under Duke Ryan. (c.32) *Duke Joe Kohl: Noble who acted contrary to Duke Ryan in the past, when Kohl was a Count. Held the stronghold, and later the southern border. (c.37) *Scholar Ansger: Astrologer. Made a prediction for the first prince, Gerald, whom he backstabbed by working for Timothy. (c.40) *Nils: Operated the steam engine in the mines when Titus was burned. Joined the First Army afterwards. (c.42) *Mr. Gilen: Uncle of Veronica, who took her and her brother Hyde, making use of her abilities. She killed him. (c.63) *"Groundhog" Kohl: Spy of second prince. Believed Roland was possessed by the devil; he was arrested. (c.70) *"Filler" Yarrow: Favored disciple of administrator Barov. (c.71) *Yoshua Flynn: "Sir Bullet". Minister of Diplomacy, under Timothy. (c.72) *Marquis Vic: Prime Minister. Strong supporter of Timothy. (c.72) *Lord Padro: Minister of Justice under Timothy. (c.72) *Naim Moor: Cold Wind Knight. (c.72) *Jop, Cat's Claw, Nelson, Rodney: Border Town cannoneer team. (c.80) *"False Leg" White: Coachman who assisted the church in rounding up orphan girls. (c.83) *Baron Cornelius Fletcher: Coward lord who came back to Border Town, wanting money. Roland deliberately antagonized him to provoke others. (c.94) *Simon Elliott: Wolf branch family. Has an attractive wife. Spoke loudly about Baron Cornelius' failure. (c.102) *Toman Bayer: Earl who joined Garcia. (c.110) *Elin Sheet: Noble who joined Garcia. (c.110) *Linden Neiman: Capable knight of Timothy. Ambushed by the Sandpeople who were allied with Garcia. (c.110) *Duke Frances: Eastern border, Timothy faction. Died. (c.110) *Arthur Golddess: Timothy's finance minister. Objected to the war, as it would affect the coming harvest. (c.110) *Moliere: Female knight who reported a gasoline fire. (c.111) *Holger Medela: Count Elk. Connected to the food-burning plot. Died on the field of battle. (c.114) *Aurelia: Young lady of the Elk family. Likes Petrov. (c.102) *Tylo: High Priest administering the Stronghold region. Claimed the church backed Roland, and provided him with sample pills. (c.123) *Halon: Angry old Stronghold knight. Illiterate; Ferlin tried to pay to keep him out of the mines with his treasure map. (c.132) *Dicar: Priest who met with Garcia. Told her the pills she wanted would be delayed. (c.136) *Old Iron (Titus): Burned by a steam engine and healed. Became a safety maniac. (c.42, 142) *Alicia Quinn: Greatsword-wielding defender captain of Hermes. Naive personality. The church sent her to Border Town. Was killed. (c.66-171) *Mira: Priestess. Cheery woman, over 40. Born a commoner, worked as a merchant. Lead the initial group of Judges to Border Town. Was killed. (c.147-171) *Abrams: Judge captain. Cold demeanor. His brother became an unfeeling monster in the GPA (God's Punishment Army). Died. (c.147) *Lesya: Furnace expert from Karl's old mason acquaintances. (c.174) *Dylan: Judge from Alicia's battalion; turned into a GPA soldier, but did not survive the procedure. (c.176) *Tucker Thor: Hermes North Gate defender judge. Marked to join the GPA. (c.66, 179) *Kadin Faso: Playwright of King's City. (c.185) *Yorko: "The Devil's Hand", a famous playboy of King's City. Idolized by the former Roland. (c.188)assigned to become ambassador of the kingdom of dawn.(c.513-514) *Lehman Hawes: Timothy's man who came to take the Stronghold and investigate Border Town. Shot by Nightingale. (c.192) *Duke Essie: Fought Timothy in the north, allegedly prompted by Essie's revolt. (c.192) *Levin: Hawes' force, "Shield Knight". Quick-draw with a sword. Thought the witches were aiming to annihilate both sides. He was shot. (c.196) *Duane: Hawes' force, knight. Captured or killed by Roland's forces. (c.196) *Freckle: Border Town gunman who took a spear to the chest. Survived, thanks to Nana. (c.200) *One Eye Jack: Ship captain who transported Ashes to Sleeping Island. Accompanied by another sailor, named Monkey. (c.203) *Marquis Wyke: Greycastle Prime Minister. Apparently refused the idea of allying with neighbors to fight the Church. (c.212) *Black Hammer: King City Covert Trumpeter watchman. Skeleton Fingers street rat. Brawny. (c.215) *Silver Ring, Pott: Covert Trumpeter people. (c.215) *Little Finger: Covert Trumpeter little woman, whom Theo hadn't met before. (c.215) *Langley: Fool working under Timothy, who was responsible for Hill Fawkes' wife's death. (72, 225) *Ferry: Priest cheating people with the elixirs in King's City. His right hand man is named Shattrath. (c.227) *Needle: Refugee street rat spying for the church. Killed when no longer useful. (c.227) *Fierce Teeth Tanis: "Dreamland" street rat leader instructed by the church to attack the First Army. (c.228) *Maser: Fake carpenter refugee; failed to pass Barov's scrutiny. (c.244) *Piper: Student from the first primary school class; Van'er's "little bro". Aspires to become a chemist. (c.247) *Jilly: Piper's classmate. Wanted to work at the bicycle factory after graduation. (c.247) *Harbin: Unpopular Border Town schoolteacher. (c.247) *Crow's Eye: Alchemist of the church. Concocted the demonic plague. (c.179) *Kabala: Sandstone Clan head. Petite woman. "Corrupted witch". Working for Garcia. Made to wear God's Stone. (c.136, 249) *Ed Hawes: Timothy's knight. Brother of dead Lehman Hawes. (c.265) *Ryan: Garcia's loyal subordinate. Not to be confused with Duke Ryan. (c.11) *Capola: Narrow-minded man who became the head alchemist after Kyle left Redwater. Stole some small-time credit from Chavez. (c.271) *Bella Dean: Well-known actress. Contemptuous personality that makes even May look good. (c.277) *Sznak & Elvin Shield: Knight captives. They expected to be ransomed. Roland commanded Iron Axe to torture them for info and then to kill them. (c.281) *Hogg: King's City mine owner. Acquaintance of Margaret. Fat man. (c.187) *Gammon: Merchant of Crescent Moon Bay Caravan. Acquaintance of Margaret. Arranged a ten-year agreement with Roland, loaning out his shipbuilders. (c.187) *Marlan: Merchant of Crescent Moon Bay Caravan. Acquaintance of Margaret. Wanted Roland's hot air balloons to protect his ships. (c.187) *Rayleigh Kenneth: Greycastle royal palace chief alchemist. Came to Timothy with saltpeter-based "Snow Powder", after Garcia was using it. (c.291) *Knight Weimar: Sir Steelheart at King City. Opposed the false witch burnings. Couldn't help Hill Fawkes. (c.72) *Hill Fawkes: Covert Trumpeter. Acrobat. His wife was killed and he came to hate Timothy. Trainee spy working with Theo. (c.215) *Rocky Mountain: Muscular farmer who went to the church begging for a cure. Turned out to be one of the acrobats. Hopes to learn spycraft from Theo. (c.227) *Clown, Magician, Joe, Neal: Acrobat spies. (c.243) *Sean: Roland's guard sent to gather exotic crops. Brought Honey's messenger birds to Theo. (c.140) *Halon: Noble of the Kingdom of Eternal Winter, robbed by the church. Came to Garcia asking for redress. Not to be confused with the other Halon. (c.302) *Bodø: Marquis, Kingdom of Eternal Winter. His son died. Asked for snow powder, allegedly to kill "The Butcher", a Church believer and rebel. (c.302) *Ghent, Sam, Tina, Rosia: Unsuccessful actors who were called by Irene to Border Town. (c.185) *Swallow: Theater actress, impressed by May. (c.304) *Eyre: Teen boy at Wolfsheart City. Zero toyed with him before killing him. (c.311) *Wolf King: Ruler of Wolfsheart Kingdom. Allied with Garcia, but was absorbed by Zero, despite his protective God's Stone of Retribution. (c.312) *Remote Shadow: "Puppet". (Different from the witch called Shadow?) Hired by Thunder. (c.320) *Orbit: "The Door of Random". Hired by Thunder. (c.320) *Khoya Harvie: Clerk who cheated a group of serfs. (c.321) *Jockmau: Would-be assassin who claimed to be a farmer. Caught by Vader and shot down while targeting Roland. (c.339) *Salem: Apprentice of Barlov, in charge of gathering refugees from the north. Fined when assassins made it through. (c.341) *Kraft: Imperial Bodyguard at the Tower of Babel when it was swarmed by Devils in the past. Loyal subordinate of Agatha. (c.343) *Hammer & Stone: Other regular human followers of Agatha in the past. Died buying her some time. (c.343) *Rosad: Priest responsible to oversee the pure witch during Redwyne’s rebellion at Fallen Dragon Ridge. Deceased. *Hood: Black Street Rat at King’s City. Gives information related to Roland’s attack on King’s City to Otto Luoxi. * Firehead: A policeman in border town. Helped Vader catch the grains traffickers. (c. 439) * Whistle: A policeman in border town. Helped Vader catch the grains traffickers. (c. 439) * Snaketooth: Used to be a Black Street rat in Longsong Stronghold. Friends with Paper. * Tigerclaw: Friend of Snaketooth, likewise used to be a Black Street rat in Longsong Stronghold. * Sunflower: Friend of Snaketooth, likewise used to be a Black Street rat in Longsong Stronghold. * Joe: Friend of Snaketooth, likewise used to be a Black Street rat in Longsong Stronghold. * Kanas: Middle-ranked leader of Black Street rats in Longsong Stronghold. Executed. Category:Characters